<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eventide by Coquelicot_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148646">Eventide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03'>Coquelicot_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Rarepairs for Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, I feel bad for Kuroo/j, KUROLISA, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shooting Star, Stars, Sunsets, hets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rays of the sun started to slowly fade away as the sky turned dark, stars appearing, and there seem to be no clouds whatsoever tonight. What a beautiful sight to be witnessed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Rarepairs for Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eventide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay let me be 100% honest here, Kurolisa was never part of the list.... the story that is supposed to before today is not finished due to my final exams!! sorry!</p><p>on the fourth day of Christmas, Hozumi gave to you! Kurolisa!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rays of the sun started to slowly fade away as the sky turned dark, stars appearing, and there seem to be no clouds whatsoever tonight. What a beautiful sight to be witnessed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Atop a small hill at the edge of the town, under a tall oak tree, (that seems to have been missing some leaves due to fall starting) there stood a ‘couple,’ leaning on each other’s heads. Hands intertwined together, as they looked at the stars together. This night is perfect even without any of them saying a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Али́ска, look!" The guy suddenly spoke and pointed at the sky, where there seems to be a curtain of stars; "Shooting stars! Make a wish!!" He childishly commanded, the girl giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? Uhhh, sure whatever." She sighed and closed her eyes, letting go of the guy’s hand, she put her hands together and solemnly made a wish. The guy smiled as he watched her do this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, she parted her hands and opened her eyes slowly, "Done!" She exclaimed and looked down at the small town they both live in as the wind blew, her hair flowing along with its gentle breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you wish for?" He asked, admiring every single detail about the girl, she’s just too perfect, is what he thought in his mind. She smiled at him; his heart fluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I wished that...;" She trailed off, looking at the grassy field beneath them, "We can be together, forever." She finished, covering her face with her hair, shyly. He liked this shy side of her too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and held her hands, removing the hair off her face. "Look at me." He said, she slowly lifted her head. Her face is so red, so cute. Then, he made a mistake, he glanced at her eyes for a single second and now he’s lost in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>".....Kuroo?" She called out to him, feeling a bit awkward since they’re staring at each other- eye to eye. This is too embarrassing, she thought. "Don’t stare at me like that." She bashfully said, looking down. "My hair’s a total mess right now..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What does she mean? A mess? Oh, if only she knew how gorgeous she looked tonight. "What are you saying?" He asked, holding her cheek, "You look perfect." He said and her face flushed deep crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Th-thank you..." She said, feeling shy again but right now, she can’t take her eyes off him. The wind blew once more; her hair flowed with it as Kuroo watched her with adoration and amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he made another mistake, a beautiful one, "I love you." He said and her face went redder, "Do you love me as well?" He asked and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, silly." She said. He inched his face closer to hers, as she closed her eyes. Their faces are so close right now, that breathing is the only thing they can both hear. He inched a bit more and then—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi---" He smashed the alarm clock that ruined his best dream ever.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "You darn alarm clock!!" He cursed loudly, grabbing the said alarm clock "I was gonna fucking kiss her!!" and with that, he tossed it to a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But ugh.." He held his face with both hands, "I actually dreamt of something like that?!" He started squealing like a total fangirl.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What the- Kuroo… the heck are you doing?" His best friend Kenma stared at him in slight disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh...."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii thanks for reading, alsoooo "Али́ска" is Alisa's nickname (non-canon) like Lev's "Левочка"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>